Chat Room Craziness
by troyellazanessarox101
Summary: Summary Inside. A chat room and you'll find out when you read it R and R PLZ! :]
1. Chapter 1

Chat Room Craziness

_Hi Guys! Here is the summary to my newest story... Chat Room Craziness!_

_Complete Summary: This story is basically about the high school musical gang. Well instead of story form, it's like an internet chatting thing. So every chapter is like a chatting room and I'll give you guys all the details so you won't get mixed up in who's who in the story. Anyways I hope you guys like it!Plz review and give me some ideas for the following chapters. The more ideas, the better story! Again REVIEW!!! Now I'll stop talking so you can read on..._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Usernames: _

_Gabriella: Gabsroxs121_

_Sharpay: Dramaqueen18210_

_Taylor: 223Tayroxs28_

_Troy:Bleueyes247_

_Chad:Bballafroman62_

_Ryan: Ryanman2552_

**Chapter 1 – Girl Gossip **

_Gabsroxs121 has just signed in_

_Invites to 223Tayroxs28,Dramaqueen18210_

_223Tayroxs28 has just signed in_

_Dramaqueen18210 has just signed in_

**Gabsroxs121 : Hi guys! What's up?**

**Dramaqueen18210 : N M u? **

**223Tayroxs28 : same here ,so... Gabi got any plans tonight? **

(a/n: By the way it takes place on a friday)

**Gabsroxs121 : No yy?**

**223Tayroxs28 : I thought maybe you had plans with, hmmm I dunno, TROY? By any chance??**

**Gabsroxs121 : Well we're going to go watch a movie soon, y?**

**Dramaqueen18210 : Stop playing dumb gabi. We no u like him and hes falling head over heels 4 u.**

**223Tayroxs28 : and we re getting tired of hearing u 2 talk about each other every second of the day.**

**Gabsroxs121 : he talks 'bout me???**

**Dramaqueen18210 : Non stop, now admitt it u like him**

**223Tayroxs28 : Ya**

(a/n: I'm going to start saying G-Gabriella , S- Sharpay , T- Taylor cuz It's annoying to keep typing it)

**G : Guys i dont like him**

**S : ya right, gabi admitt it!!!!!!!!!!**

**T : Thats bullshit gabs**

**G : Fine i like him a bit**

**S : A BIT????????**

**G : FINE A LOT GEEZ!!!**

**T : Then y dont u talk 2 him?**

**G : Its complicated**

**T : Trust me just do it kk???**

**G : I'll think 'bout it**

**S : Ya done thinking yet?**

**G : guys maybe he doesn't like me that way**

**T : What part dont u get??? hes head over heels 4 u!!!!!**

**G : Fine i'll do it when i want 2.key words:WHEN I WANT TO**

**S : u r so stubborn**

**G : and im proud**

**T : kk well i have 2 go see ya and gabs,think 'bout it plz kk?**

**G : Fine... bye**

**S : See ya **

_223Tayroxs28 has signed out_

_Gabsroxs121 has just signed out_

_Dramaqueen18210 has just signed out_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_**So what did u think? Should I continue? Plz review!! and give in some ideas. BTW I changed something, most of this story is going to be in the chat room but some of it is going to be like the story. THNXS 4 READING!!! STAY TUNED 4 MORE!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi Guys! Sorry for not updating for so long, I was trying to get more chapters for my other story: Troyella TOTALLY Love. If not already then PLZ check it out! This chapter is in partially IM format and some in Story format. ENJOY!_

_Usernames: _

_Gabriella: Gabsroxs121_

_Sharpay: Dramaqueen18210_

_Taylor: 223Tayroxs28_

_Troy:Bleueyes247_

_Chad:Bballafroman62_

_Ryan: Ryanman2552_

**Chapter 2 - Boyz: The talk**

_Bballafroman62 has just signed in_

_Invites to Ryanman2552, Bleueyes247_

_Ryanman2552 has just signed in_

**Bballafroman62: Hey man, wheres Troy?**

**Ryanman2552 : whassup. I dunno. Probably flirting with gabi**

**Bballafroman62: Ya prob**

_Bleueyes247 has just signed in_

**Bballafroman62 : Where u been man?**

**Bleueyes247 : Sry in the shower**

**Ryanman2552 : o thought maybe u were flirting with gabi**

**Bleueyes247 : i dont like her like that**

**Bballafroman62 : Ya sure whatever. Meet me the park in 10 kk?**

**Bleueyes247 : kk**

**Ryanman2552 : cant, going out 2 dinner**

**Bballafroman62 : kk well bye , cya**

_Bballafroman62 has just signed out_

_Ryanman2552 has just signed out_

_Bleueyes247 has just signed out\_

" Hey Chad, why'd you tell me to meet you here?" Troy asked his best friend as they were walking around the park.

" We gotta talk about you and Gabi."Chad said with some sort of dramatic sigh.

"What about us and what's with the dramatic sigh?"

"Seriously, you are an idiot. The "drama"tic sigh is for drama." Chad answered with his 'duh' voice. " And cause you have to ask her out."

"Why, I mean she doesn't even like me that way."

Chad slapped his forehead in frustration. " You are so stupid, she DOES like you in that way.I mean you flirt ALL the time, I wish I could barf.It's SO annoying, seriously, I mean staring at her dress at the afterparty, left her some clue you know? And Taylor was talking to her the other day and you know what Taylor said...?"

"What 'Dr.Phil'?" Troy answered with a flat voice.

"Taylor said that Gabriella likes you, more than just friends."

"Ya sure, Ella probably said that to get Taylor to stop bothering her."

"UGHHH!!! FOR GOD SAKES SHE LIKES YOU!!!!!!" Chad yelled. People started giving them weird looks.

"Fine whatever."

"OK just tell me that you'll think about tell her OK?" He said with a calmer voice

"Fine." Troy said giving in.

_Hoped you like this chapter. I'm running out of ideas, I dunno what the next chat room should be about, plz let me know if you have any ideas. Thanks!_


	3. Very, very inportant AN plz read!

**Hi Guys! I'm gonna be updating soon. but you have to check out this video!!!! Zac and Nikki kiss even if it's for publicity!!!! The link is in my profie!!!!**


End file.
